Sir Daniel Fortesque/Gameplay
Overview Sir Daniel is a character who is well balanced between both melee and zoning. The key to playing well with him is finding the perfect balance between these two. When used correctly he can be a formidable foe. He relies on "reading" opponents (or predicting their actions) and then capitalizing. Up close he has a mix of quick, sword attacks and slower, large area-of-effect attacks. Most of Sir Daniel's melee attacks are capable of hitting multiple opponents. Sir Daniel has decent combo capabilities but his combos can be unsafe when fighting multiple opponents. Sir Daniel also has good ranged fighting with Battle-Axe-a-rang and Green Hand. Movelist *'Hero Sword Slash' - - A slow three-hit combo with sword (starts with a slash to the left while stepping forward, a leaning slash to the right, and finishes with a downward slam that knocks the opponent down). *'Hero Sword Thrust' - or + - A quick sword thrust. Charge to increase power; knocks the opponent away if charged. *'Hero Sword Upper Cut' - + - A fast, mid-ranged uppercut. *'Magic Sword Spin' - + - A rotating slash that trips the opponent. *'Hero Sword Slam' - (Air) - A downward slash that smashes the opponent down. *'Hero Sword Air Thrust' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only this version sends the opponent away, but at a slight distance. *'Hero Sword Air Cut' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version, except it sends the opponent flying. *'Magic Sword Air Spin' - + (Air) - A slow downward slash with sword. *'Battle Axe-a-rang' - - Pulls out a large axe and throws it forward; functions like a boomerang. *'Charge!' - or + - A dash attack that knocks the opponent down on impact. Hold Triangle to increase the length of the dash. If Sir Dan has the Golden Shield equipped, the opponent will eject roll on impact. *'Magic Bow' - + - Sir Dan pulls out a crossbow and fires a shot into the air. *'Hammer Smash' - + - Sir Dan slams the ground with a hammer. Launches the opponent into the air on impact. *'Air Battle Axe-a-rang' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Charge!' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Magic Bow' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Aerial Hammer Smash' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version, only Sir Dan falls to the ground on impact. *'Golden Shield' - - Summon a Golden Shield to use in battle. You can press Circle again to put the shield away. The shield can stay out as long as the player desires, and some of Sir Dan's attacks have alternative hit effects while it's active (such as his Charge!). The shield can absorb up to three projectiles before it breaks, and once it breaks, he butt-drops. *'Green Hand' - or + - Sir Dan tosses in a green hand from his skull head that causes a poison gas cloud. *'Drumstick Toss' - + - Sir Dan throws a drumstick in an overhead arc. It moves very slowly, and it creates a short explosion. *'Dragon Potion' - + - Sir Dan drinks a green potion and spits it out, creating a small pit of flames that stays active for four seconds. *'Golden Shield' - (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Green Hand Toss' - or + (Air) - Same as the ground version. *'Drumstick Air Toss' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. Short hop version is better. *'Aerial Dragon Potion' - + (Air) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'The Rake' - or - Sir Dan grabs the opponent and hits them with the hilt of his sword, causing them to feel dizzy. Sir Dan then plants his sword into the ground, pulls it back, and slams it into the opponent. *'The Punt' - - Sir Dan grabs the opponent and does a football kick, knocking the opponent upwards. *'The Stomp' - - Sir Dan hits the opponent with the hilt of his sword, then bounces on their back repeatedly. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - - Hides behind his sword. *'Evade' - FIle:Btn_l1.png + or - Dodge rolls. (Super Moves) Category:Character Gameplay Category:MediEvil Category:PSASBR